A Man in Uniform
by breadlover
Summary: There's no doubt about it. Ciel loves a man in uniform. More specifically, Sebastian in uniform. Sebastian/Ciel yaoi


I'm posting this on my undercover account because my friends know about myother account and don't know I like yaoi... With that said, let's get this party started!

"Hmm." Ciel carefully watched as Sebastian walked around his study, tidying up whatever needed cleaning. The young earl observed the way Sebastian's uniform fit his body.

The creaseless slim black pants sheathed his long legs entirely, making him look even taller than he already was. His vest hugged his upper torso deliciously, showing how elegantly slim yet somewhat muscular he was. His collared shirt was buttoned up to the very top, completely covering his chest in an almost teasing manner, leaving one to fantasize about what lied underneath. And then his jacket, providing an aura of elegance and authority, head butler pin on his lapel boasting his position. And the gloves–oh, the gloves, encasing long, slim fingers and smooth palms, making him look somewhat mysterious and very alluring by the fact that even his hands were covered. He indeed represented the sweet forbidden fruit.

There was no doubt about it. Ciel loved a man in uniform. More specifically, Sebastian in uniform. He even came to admit to himself he had quite the fetish for Sebastian's attire. Ciel secretly indulged in watching the butler from afar as he cleaned, cooked, and organized, clothing shifting softly over his elegantly proportioned limbs as he moved about.

The boy couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something about Sebastian in a uniform got him hot and bothered. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Sebastian's butler gear represented Ciel's power over him, or maybe it was just how the clothing fit the man's perfect body, but Ciel often found himself licking his lips when Sebastian turned away.

As he silently watched his butler hustle and bustle around his room, occasionally murmuring something about how the Young Master should try to be more neat, Ciel could feel himself becoming aroused. He had known for a long time that the point would come where he couldn't take it anymore, but he didn't know it would be so soon.

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice rang out in the study, causing the butler to halt whatever he was fixing and turn to face his Young Master.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian's face looked somewhat curious, somewhat expectant, and somewhat interested. Ciel couldn't help but drink in the butler's innocent expression.

"Come here." Ciel had no idea where he was going with this, but he knew it was going somewhere, and fast. Sebastian walked to Ciel's desk, his face growing more and more curious by the second. Ciel couldn't hold back the devious smile tugging at his lips as he realized what he wanted to do. He knew he may have been too young for sexual things, but hell, he was Ciel Phantomhive, and he could do whatever the hell he wanted. And he would do it with complete confidence. He had always been stubborn and never one to change his mind once it was set, and that was true about him even when it came showing emotions. No matter how embarrassing, if he decided he was going to come out with something, he was going to do it. In this case, the emotion was lust. He could think of no better way to show how it better than to give his butler a taste of pleasure.

He was fully aware what a bold move this was to make, but he couldn't stop now, not with Sebastian standing expectantly over his desk. He wasn't worried about the butler's reaction. He wasn't asking for love so it wasn't like he would get rejected. He was simply doing his servant a favor, and Sebastian had to obey his master. With that final thought, Ciel began to move forward with his plan.

He looked his butler in the eyes and commanded him, "Sit." His stare was determined and forceful.

"Young Master, there are no chairs."

"I'm fully aware, I mean sit on the desk."

"I don't think tha–"

"Just do it."

Sebastian could see that mischevious glint in Ciel's eye and hesitated for a moment on whether or not to follow his master's command. When he could see Ciel growing impatient, he decided to see where this was going and obey. He walked to Ciel's side of the desk and hoisted himself up onto the side of it. Ciel raised his eyebrow and pointed to the space in front of him, silently telling Sebastian to sit directly in front of him. Sebastian scooted over to where Ciel wanted him and pondered what the Young Master could be planning.

When Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's knees, realization hit Sebastian like a truck. He suddenly understood what his Master wanted, and he wasn't sure the child knew what he was getting himself into.

"Young Master, I find this hardly appropriate."

"Hmm?" Ciel looked up, not really listening as he pried Sebastian's legs apart. The butler was startled by the child's forwardness, but then again, Ciel had never been one to beat around the bush. Ciel shot him a look that screamed 'do I look like I care?'

Sebastian could only smile helplessly in return, suddenly very intrigued by the entire situation. It wasn't everyday his master was attempting to do sexual things with him. Honestly, he'd had a stressful day and a blowjob from Ciel sounded pretty good at the moment. He knew how cute his Young Master was, and he'd had his eye on him for a while. Wasn't that why, after all, he had formed the contract with Ciel in the first place? Sebastian was finding it harder and harder to resist as the seconds passed and Ciel became more persistent.

"There's no way to keep this from happening, is there?" Sebastian grinned as he locked eyes with Ciel. Ciel smirked deviously in return as he wiggled his way in between the demon's legs. He kept his gaze on Sebastian as he unzipped his pants with his teeth, hands resting on the older man's hips. He slowly rubbed the bulge underneath the man's underwear, listening as he heard Sebastian exhale softly at the pleasant sensation. Ciel withdrew his hand and licked the clothed erection, being careful not to rush things.

"Ah, Young Master..." Sebastian gently placed his hand on Ciel's head, threading his fingers through the silky locks. He felt his stomach tighten as Ciel licked him again, growing in anticipation.

The boy decided he was done with foreplay and pulled Sebastian's cock out of the underwear. He smirked at the size, it was big, like he had imagined it to be. He placed his hand at the base and brought his mouth dangerously close to the tip. Ciel looked back up at the butler, feigning innocence as his tongue flicked out to lick the tip. Sebastian gave a sharp intake of breath at the tingling sensation. The boy, please with the reaction, brought his other hand to the shaft, ghosting his fingers over the side as he continued to tease the tip, pink tongue dipping into the slit and back up. He savored the flavor, licking his lips hungrily.

He stroked Sebastian's cock once, running his tongue from the underside of the base all the way to the end before taking the whole head in his mouth.

"Y-Young–_ah_– Master!" Sebastian couldn't hold back his moans as pleasure began to course through him. He could feel Ciel's tongue swirling around the tip, sucking gently, petite fingers around the base, slightly stroking him.

Ciel hummed in appreciation of the man's reaction and took more of the shaft into his mouth, stroking him a little bit harder. He could feel Sebastian watching him intently. To Sebastian, it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Those soft pink lips wrapped around his manhood, eyes closed as he focused himself on pleasuring his servant, dainty fingers running themselves all over his member, their touch leaving waves of pleasure in their wake.

"Haah... ah, if you keep doing that, I–ah!" The man jerked forward as Ciel deep throated him, taking the entire thing into his small mouth. Sebastian could feel himself nearing the edge, and Ciel's merciless deep throating was pushing him there harder and faster.

When Ciel sensed Sebastian was going to come soon, he hummed onto his shaft, the vibrations adding to the intense pleasure. He prepared himself to swallow the seed, as not to get it all over himself or the desk.

"I'm... gonna c-cum... Young Master!" Sebastian yelled as he released his seed into his master's throat. Ciel made sure not to let a drop spill from his mouth as he swallowed all of the cum. He released the cock from his mouth with an audible pop and licked his lips in satisfaction.

The young earl sat back in his chair, happy with his work. He observed Sebastian– still panting, hair sticking to his flushed face, softening manhood still out, and best of all, he was still in his _uniform_.

Ciel smirked at his mess of a butler, pleased that he got what he wanted.

Sebastian put himself away and zipped his pants back up before wiping his face down with a hankerchief. He sighed in attempt to pull himself back together. "Might I ask, what brought that on?"

Ciel contemplated telling Sebastian about his little uniform fetish but decided against it for now.

Instead he responded mysteriously, "I have my reasons."

Oh how he loved a man in uniform.


End file.
